We will characterize brain gene expression in epileptic, psychic, atrically disturbed and control patients using mRNA differential display technology. Large amount of DNA sequences will be generated and compared with known sequences in the database, such as genebank. Further work will be done once promising candidate genes are identified to characterize the differentially expressed genes and their potential link with the human diseases will be investigated.